general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Quartermaine family
The Quartermaine family is a fictional family on the American soap opera General Hospital. Edward Louis Quartermaine is the patriarch of the family, and his wife Lila Morgan Quartermaine was the matriarch until her death in 2004. The family came to Port Charles in 1978 when their son Alan decided to stay at General Hospital as a physician and bought what is now known as the Quartermaine Mansion for his new wife Monica as a wedding present. She has ever since drilled it into everyone's head when the opportunity presents itself that she is the owner of the house; which is usually followed by a reiteration that Alan gave it to her. Edward is the son of George and Ida Quartermaine, and the grandson of Edgar and Martha Quartermaine. Lila is the daughter of Harold Morgan. They have two children together: son Alan, who died in 2007; and daughter Tracy. Edward also has a son with mistress Beatrice LeSeur, Jimmy Lee Holt. In 1994, it was revealed that Edward also has a son, Bradley Ward, with his mistress from World War II, Mary Mae Ward. Bradley had died in 1974. Tracy named her son Edward after her father, and both Skye Quartermaine and Sam McCall named their daughters Lila after Lila Morgan Quartermaine. Edward's descendants Children Bradley Ward Bradley was married to Isobel Ward at the time of his death in 1974. The couple had three children: son Justus, who died in 2006; daughter Faith; and another daughter whose name has never been mentioned on air. It was also revealed in 1994 that Bradley had had an affair with Kylie Quinlan, the daughter of a prominent judge. Kylie had gotten pregnant with Bradley's child, but miscarried shortly before his death. Alan James Quartermaine Alan married Monica Bard Quartermaine and had a son, Alan Jr. (A.J.), who died in 2005. Monica already had a long-lost daughter, Dawn Winthrop, who is now deceased, from a previous relationship with David Langton. During his marriage to Monica, Alan had an affair with Susan Moore and had a son with her, Jason. After Susan's death, and after Alan got custody of Jason, Monica adopted him. In 1995, while Monica was going through cancer treatments, she met Paige Bowen, who had a daughter named Emily. Paige and Monica became good friends, and when Paige died, Alan and Monica adopted Emily. Emily died in 2007. In 2009, Rebecca Shaw came to town, and it was revealed that she was Emily's twin sister, who had been given up for adoption at birth. Edward took a liking to her, and he became her surrogate grandfather. In 2001, Skye Chandler came to Port Charles looking for her biological father. She believed Alan was her father, but it was revealed that he was not. Alan later adopted the adult Skye. Tracy Angelica Quartermaine-Spencer Tracy was divorced from Larry Ashton and had a son, Ned, when she arrived in Port Charles. She later married Paul Hornsby and had a son, Dillon. She married Luke Spencer in 2005, but in 2010, it was revealed that their marriage was invalid. Tracy legally married Luke December 22, 2010. Tracy has three step-children: Lucky, Luke's son with his ex-wife, Laura Spencer; Ethan, Luke's son with his mistress while he was married to Laura, Holly Sutton; and Lulu, Luke's daughter with Laura. In 2006, it was revealed that Tracy had had an abortion when she was younger. The father was not mentioned. Jimmy Lee Holt Jimmy Lee, born Eric Quartermaine, married Charity Gatlin, and the two had a daughter Rebecca. Grandchildren Justus Ward Justus came to town in 1994 when his father's body was discovered. He and new friend Luke Spencer started investigating his father's murder. When it came out in court that Edward Quartermaine was Bradley's father, Justus was reluctant to get to know his new-found family. Over time, though, he got closer to them. Justus went to work for his cousin Jason Morgan, who is a mobster. He was shot and killed by Manny Ruiz, a mob rival, in 2006. Faith Ward Faith came to Port Charles briefly in 1994 for her father's memorial service. She has a daughter named Maya. Skye Chandler-Quartermaine Skye, born Antoinette Patterson Chandler, is the daughter of Rae Cummings and the adopted daugter of Alan Quartermaine. Skye dated Lorenzo Alcazar and had a daughter with him, Lila Rae, named for Skye's adoptive grandmother Lila, and her mother Rae. Skye wanted to keep her daughter safe from Lorenzo's mob life, so she agreed to help Jason kill him. She let Jason know when Lorenzo was home, and then she let him into his house. While Skye was upstairs with Lila Rae, Jason shot and killed Lorenzo downstairs. Alan James Quartermaine, Jr. A.J. struggled with alcoholism throughout his adult life. He had a one-night stand with Carly Benson, and was too drunk to remember it. This resulted in their son, Michael. Carly lied and said that Michael was actually Jason's son. When Michael was born, Carly left him in Jason's care. After Carly came back to town and Michael's true paternity was revealed, A.J. and Carly married and shared custody of Michael with Jason. Carly then began having an affair with Sonny Corinthos and became pregnant with his child. In a fight with A.J., Carly fell down the stairs at the Quartermaine Mansion and miscarried the baby. The two then divorced and Carly later married Sonny. Sonny later forced A.J. to give up parental rights of Michael so that he could adopt him. From there on out, A.J. spent the rest of his life trying to regain a relationship with his son. Jason Morgan Jason, born Jason Moore and raised Jason Quartermaine, was the golden boy of the Quartermaine family while he was growing up. He was going to become a doctor like his father and adoptive mother, but that all changed. A.J. drove off in a drunken rage one day and Jason got into the car to try and stop him. A.J. crashed the car, and Jason suffered permanent brain damage and memory loss. He eventually moved out of the Quartermaine Mansion and changed his last name from to Morgan, to honor his grandmother Lila, whose maiden name was Morgan. He met Sonny Corinthos and began working for him in his mob. He also met Carly Benson and became good friends with her. When Carly discovered she was pregnant by A.J., Jason agreed to say that he was her child's father to keep him away from A.J. Carly left when the baby was born and Jason became the boy's legal father. He named him Michael and took care of him until Carly returned. Michael eventually went to live with his mother Carly and adopted father Sonny. Jason later started dating Sonny's half-sister and his brother A.J.'s ex-wife Courtney Matthews. They became engaged and Courtney got pregnant and suffered a miscarriage. They then married, and then divorced; but they found out in 2005 that they had never legally been married, since Courtney's divorce from A.J. wasn't legal and she was still legally married to him. In 2004, Jason agreed to say he was the father of Sam McCall's unborn child. The baby's father was actually Sonny, but Jason wanted to protect Sonny's marriage to Carly. Sam moved into Jason's penthouse and the two became close. Sam's baby Lila, named for Jason's grandmother, was stillborn. Jason and Sam were then going to adopt a newborn baby they named Hope, but the baby's biological grandmother came to town and took custody of her. In 2007, Jason finally had a biological child, Jake, with Elizabeth Webber. Jason and Elizabeth had had a one-night stand while she was married to Lucky Spencer. Jason agreed to allow Lucky be his son's legal father to shield him from the dangers of his life in the mob. Jake died in 2011. Emily Bowen-Quartermaine Emily, born Emily Bowen, came to live with the Quartermaines when she was a young teenager. Emily had been friends with Nikolas Cassadine since he arrived in town, and then they began to date. The two finally married, then later divorced. While she was with Nikolas, she became stepmother to his son with Courtney Matthews, Spencer. At the time of her death, Emily and Nikolas were once again engaged to be married. Edward Lawrence Quartermaine Ashton When Ned met Lois Cerullo, a band manager, he was going by the name Eddie Maine. He began living a double life, as Eddie Maine, who was dating Lois; and as Ned Ashton, who was with Katherine Bell. He married both Lois and Katherine. He was legally married to Lois, and his marriage to Katherine was invalid. Lois found out about Katherine and divorced Ned. He then left Katherine and Lois eventually forgave him. Lois and Ned were then remarried and had a daughter, Brook Lynn, then later divorced again. Ned then married distant cousin Chloe Morgan. He married her because of a stipulation in her uncle's will, but he was actually in love with Alexis Davis. Alexis, however, had married Jasper Jacks, and Chloe was in love with him. So, the two couples pretended to be happily married to their respective spouses, but all the while they secretly were with the ones they truly loved. Both couples later divorced. Alexis became pregnant from a one-night stand with Sonny Corinthos. When her daughter Kristina was born, Ned said that he was her father to protect her from Sonny's mob life. Kristina's true paternity later came out. Dillon Albert Quartermaine Dillon, born Dillon Albert Hornsby, was dating Georgie Jones when he came down with the encephalitis virus during the outbreak in 2006. Believing that he was dying, Dillon and Georgie wanted to get married. They convinced their parents to allow it, since they were underage, and they were married on Valentine's Day. Dillon ended up pulling through and surviving. He later started an adulterous affair with his step-sister Lulu Spencer. Georgie divorced Dillon; then Lulu found out she was pregnant, and Lulu ultimately had an abortion. Rebecca Holt Rebecca is the daughter of Jimmy Lee Holt and Charity Gatlin. Great-grandchildren Maya Ward Maya came to Port Charles in 2010 to do her medical internship at General Hospital. She moved into the Quartermaine Mansion and later married Tracy's step-son Ethan Lovett, albeit due to a drunken mix-up in Las Vegas. Maya and Ethan have agreed to stay married for one year so that Edward will pay them one million dollars. Lila Rae Alcazar Lila Rae lives with her now-single mother Skye out of town. Michael Corinthos III Michael, born Michael Morgan and formerly Michael Alan Quartermaine, was adopted when he was very small by his step-father Sonny Corinthos, but he found out as a child that he was biologically the son of A.J. Quartermaine. He has always been close to his biological uncle, Jason Morgan, ever since birth. Michael has, on occasion, lived at the Quartermaine Mansion with his biological family. After he woke up from a coma and was having a rough time, he went to live with them; and he hid out at the Quartermaine boat house in 2010 when he was wanted for murdering his step-mother Claudia Zacchara. He has also joined them on occasion for family gatherings, including his great-aunt Tracy's wedding to Luke in December 2010. Jacob Martin Spencer Jake was the biological son of Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber, but few people knew that Lucky Spencer was not his biological father. Jason had almost no contact with his son, and Jake was unaware that Jason was his father, as were the Quartermaine family. Jake lived most of the time with his mother and half-brothers Cameron and Aiden, and spent time with Lucky too, as he and Elizabeth shared custody of him and Cameron. In March 2011, Jake was killed from the injuries he sustained after he was hit by a car, in a hit and run accident. His kidneys were donated to Josslyn Jacks, who was very ill and dying from kidney cancer. The transplant saved Josslyn's life. Brook Lynn Ashton Brook Lynn currently lives with Nikolas Cassadine and his son Spencer in Wyndemere, on Spoon Island. She works for him as his personal escort to social events. She is also a professional singer. She is somewhat close to her grandmother Tracy, as she was the one who convinced Tracy to remarry Luke when it was revealed that their marriage was invalid. She is also friendly with her second cousin Maya, who also happens to be her step-aunt by marriage. Quartermaine family tree 1. Edgar Quartermaine (deceased) Martha Quartermaine (deceased) 2. George Quartermaine (deceased) Ida Zemlock Quartermaine (deceased) 3. Edward Quartermaine (1924-present) Mary Mae Ward (1926-1996) 4. Bradley Ward (1945-1974) Isobel Ward 5. Justus Ward (1967-2006) 5. Faith Ward (1969-present) Unknown male 6. Maya Ward 5. Unknown female Ward Lila Morgan Quartermaine (died 2004) 4. Alan Quartermaine (1945-2007) Rae Cummings 5. Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (adopted by Alan) Lorenzo Alcazar (deceased) 6. Lila Rae Alcazar (2006-present) Monica Quartermaine (1946-present) 5. A.J. Quartermaine (1969-2005) Carly Jacks (1972-present) 6. Michael Corinthos (1991-present) 5. Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (1984-2007) (adopted) Susan Moore (deceased) 5. Jason Morgan (1974-present) Elizabeth Webber (1982-present) 6. Jake Spencer (2007-2011) 4. Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer (1947-present) Larry Ashton 5. Ned Ashton Lois Cerullo 6. Brook Lynn Ashton (1987-present) Paul Hornsby 5. Dillon Quartermaine Beatrice LeSeur (deceased) 4. Jimmy Lee Holt Charity Gatlin 5. Rebecca Holt 3. Unknown male Quartermaine Unknown female 4. Alexandria Quartermaine (deceased) 2. Unknown male Quartermaine Unknown female 3. Herbert Quartermaine (deceased) Unknown female 4. Quentin Quartermaine (deceased) Betsy Quartermaine 5. Celia Quartermaine See also Ward family References http://soapcentral.com/gh/whoswho/ Category:Families *